Di Balik Kemunculan Para Iblis
by Hikari Syarahmia
Summary: Himeragi Yukina, seorang Miko yang ditugaskan untuk berkelana ke suatu tempat yang ditunjuk oleh keluarganya. Bertemu dengan Naruto, seorang iblis yang telah tertidur selama 500 tahun. Naruto dibangunkan oleh Yukina, memutuskan untuk menjadi teman perjalanan Yukina dalam membasmi para iblis yang berkeliaran di dunia ini. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Fic request for Fardan.


**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Strike The Blood: Gakuto Mikumo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Yukina**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: romance/adventure/supranatural/humor**

 **Setting: AU**

 **Selasa, 22 Agustus 2017**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request for Fardan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Di Balik Kemunculan Para Iblis**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1. Kemunculan sekelompok iblis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Miko adalah sebutan untuk pendeta wanita yang hidup di sebuah kuil.

Pada zaman dahulu, Miko dipandang sebagai "dukun" yang ahli dalam mengusir roh jahat, misalnya iblis. Hingga zaman sekarang pun, Miko masih ada dan masih bertugas untuk mengusir roh jahat.

Miko yang masih bertahan, berada di sebuah kuil yang bernama "Shiro". Kuil yang dijaga oleh keluarga Himeragi, yaitu Miko yang bernama Himeragi Yukina. Seorang Miko yang satu-satunya ada di dunia ini, yang masih bertugas sebagai pengusir roh jahat.

Yukina, seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang selalu diikat satu dengan pita berwarna putih dan bermata emas. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Selalu mengenakan pakaian tradisional Miko yaitu hakama (sejenis celana panjang longgar) berwarna merah dengan haori (jaket kimono) putih. Memegang peralatan Miko tradisional yaitu azusayumi atau "busur kayu azusa", dan memiliki kekuatan supranatural keturunan keluarga Himeragi.

Dia berumur sekitar 18 tahun. Sudah tamat sekolah. Tinggal sendirian di kuil Shiro ini. Sedangkan keluarganya tinggal di kota lain.

Pagi buta seperti ini, dia sudah bangun dan langsung mandi. Setelah itu, dia sarapan dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-harinya sebagai Miko di kuil Shiro tersebut.

Kuil Shiro itu sendiri, terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha. Diapit dengan perumahan warga dan hutan. Kuil yang sakral dan selalu dikunjungi oleh para warga sekitar.

Karena Yukina adalah Miko yang bertugas sebagai pengusir roh jahat, sering diminta oleh para warga sekitar untuk mengusir roh jahat yang mengganggu. Dengan kekuatan supranaturalnya, Yukina bisa memusnahkan roh jahat itu dan mendapatkan upah dari hasil usaha kerasnya itu.

Dari upah jasa pengusiran roh jahat itu, Yukina bisa menghidupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Ia sangat senang dan menikmati pekerjaannya sebagai Miko.

SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!

Di hari yang masih pagi buta itu, Yukina sedang asyik menyapu halaman depan kuil. Angin pagi yang terasa dingin, menemani kesendiriannya yang damai.

Tiba-tiba...

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Muncul seorang gadis yang berpakaian seragam sekolah, berlari cepat dari arah luar kuil. Memasuki kuil dengan tergesa-gesa. Ekspresinya sangat ketakutan.

Yukina menyadari kedatangan gadis itu. Dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya.

CIIIT!

Begitu tiba di dekat Yukina, gadis berambut coklat panjang dan bermata putih kebiruan itu, menghentikan larinya. Dia memasang wajah yang begitu cemas.

"Hanabi...," kata Yukina yang bengong."Ada apa?"

"A-Ano...," jawab Hanabi yang terbata-bata sambil tersengal-sengal saking capeknya.

"Hmmm... Tenangkan dirimu. Barulah berbicara."

"Ah... I-Iya..."

Tenang. Tarik napas, tahan, dan hembuskan. Gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hanabi itu, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa terbata-bata lagi.

"Yuki-nee... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja di sekitar rumahku, telah terjadi kebakaran yang menghanguskan beberapa rumah. Beberapa orang mengaku melihat banyak makhluk bersayap yang muncul dari portal merah di langit. Makhluk-makhluk bersayap itulah yang telah membakar beberapa rumah itu."

"...!" Yukina terkejut bukan main."Ma-Makhluk bersayap!? Si-Siapa mereka!?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya sekarang gawat sekali! Aku ingin Yuki-nee melihatnya sekarang!"

"Baik! Ayo, kita ke sana sekarang!"

Maka Yukina menjatuhkan sapu lidinya ke tanah begitu saja. Hanabi mengangguk dan berkata.

"Ikuti aku!"

"Hn."

Yukina mengangguk. Hanabi yang berlari duluan dan diikuti Yukina dari belakang.

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dua gadis itu berlari bersama. Meninggalkan kuil itu, menuju ke lokasi kejadian yang masih berlangsung sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

GROOOO! GROOOO! GROOOOO!

Beberapa rumah warga tampak terbakar hebat oleh si jago merah. Beberapa orang juga terluka karena diserang oleh sekelompok makhluk bersayap. Sekelompok makhluk bersayap yang menyerupai manusia. Berpakaian serba hitam. Wajah dan tubuh mereka sangat mengerikan. Mirip seperti mayat hidup atau zombie.

Ya. Mereka bukan manusia. Melainkan makhluk yang datang dari dunia lain, tepatnya dari dunia bawah. Dengan kata lain, mereka adalah...

"IBLIS! MEREKA ADALAH IBLIS!" seru Yukina saat tiba di lokasi kejadian bersama Hanabi.

"I-Iblis!?" tanya Hanabi yang berdiri di samping Yukina, melihat ke arah sekelompok iblis yang masih terbang di langit itu.

"Iya. Mereka datang dari dunia bawah," Yukina mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas."Aku akan segera mengatasi mereka!"

SRIIING!

Secara ajaib, muncul sebuah tombak hitam yang bermata dua dan ditangkap langsung oleh Yukina. Yukina menggenggam kuat tombak hitam itu, dan memasang wajah yang garang. Memandang ke arah sekelompok iblis itu dengan tajam.

Hanabi kagum melihat aksi Yukina itu. Ia terpaku di tempat.

"HANABI! KAU TUNGGU DI SINI! JANGAN KEMANA-MANA YA!"

"Ya. Hati-hati, Yuki-nee!"

Hanabi berteriak keras untuk memperingati Yukina. Yukina mengerti itu dan langsung berlari kencang di jalanan perumahan yang sudah hancur lebur itu. Orang-orang tampak ketakutan dan hanya pasrah saat menyaksikan rumah mereka yang terbakar. Bahkan ada yang mati karena insiden ini.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH!

Beberapa iblis terbang menurun karena menyadari gadis Miko itu telah datang untuk menyerang mereka. Inilah taktik mereka agar mengundang gadis Miko itu untuk datang ke sini.

"SERANG GADIS MIKO ITU!"

"BAIK!"

Salah satu dari mereka, berseru keras dan ditanggapi dengan suara yang lebih keras. Secara bersama-sama, mereka meluncurkan serangan masing-masing.

Melihat itu, Yukina menghentikan larinya. Tangan kirinya teracung ke depan sambil membaca sebuah mantra.

SRIIING!

Secara ajaib, muncul sosok raksasa berwarna putih setinggi 3 meter, menyerupai shinigami yang bersenjatakan tombak yang sama dengan Yukina. Itulah sosok pelindung Yukina yang bisa menghalau semua serangan para musuh.

Shinigami itu menghalau serangan para iblis itu. Dia memiliki tubuh transparan yang berisikan kekuatan-kekuatan suci. Hanya mengibaskan tombaknya sekali saja ke depan, mampu memunculkan pilar cahaya yang meluncur lurus tajam ke arah para iblis itu.

DWOOONG!

Para iblis segera menghindar dari pilar cahaya itu. Dua iblis menjadi sasaran empuknya. Mereka musnah begitu saja karena terkena serangan itu.

Bukan itu saja, Yukina datang dan mengibaskan tombaknya ke arah tiga iblis yang terbang ke arahnya. Tombaknya memunculkan pilar cahaya seperti tadi.

DWOOONG!

Satu pilar cahaya yang meluncur lurus itu, sukses mengenai tiga iblis tersebut. Shinigami itu juga menyerang para iblis yang tersisa lainnya, dengan serangan yang sama.

DWOOONG! DWOOONG! DWOOONG!

Tempat itu diwarnai dengan kilatan pilar cahaya disertai dengan suara serangan yang sangat menggelegar. Orang-orang tampak takjub menyaksikan pertarungan itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua iblis berhasil dimusnahkan. Shinigami putih tadi menghilang usai mengalahkan para musuhnya bersamaan tombak hitam tadi juga menghilang dari tangan kanan Yukina. Berakhir dengan kemenangan yang membuat orang-orang senang.

"HORE! YUKINA BERHASIL MENGALAHKAN PARA MAKHLUK ITU!"

"Syukurlah... Huhuhu..."

"Kita selamat..."

"Ya."

Semua orang saling bersahut-sahutan. Hanabi juga ikut senang mendengarnya.

Tampak Yukina berjalan santai menuju Hanabi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya berkali-kali.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai...," kata Yukina yang tersenyum saat berhadapan dengan Hanabi.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan Yuki-nee," Hanabi membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat pada Yukina.

"Hmmm... Tidak usah membungkuk seperti itu, Hanabi."

"Ini sudah kebiasaanku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Ah, dasar kau itu."

Yukina tersenyum lagi. Hanabi sudah menegakkan badannya, juga ikut tersenyum.

Sesaat keadaan aman kembali. Mobil pemadam kebakaran sudah datang karena dihubungi seseorang. Segera saja para petugas kebakaran bertugas untuk memadamkan api yang masih saja membakar beberapa rumah warga. Semua orang bernapas lega ketika api sudah berhasil dipadamkan berkat bantuan para petugas pemadam kebakaran. Juga berterima kasih pada gadis Miko yang sudah membantu mereka. Yukina, yang telah berjasa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yups, sekali lagi cerita baru update!**

 **Buat Fardan yang sudah merequest cerita tentang Naruto x Yukina ini. Maaf ya, jika saya lama meresponnya, sudah hampir setengah tahun, hmmm... Apa benar ya?**

 **Oke, berhubung saya punya ide buat request kamu, maka saya buatin segera ceritanya. Yaah... Mungkin udah mainstream ya, tapi... Entah kenapa cerita ini mengganggu pikiran saya semalaman itu. Jadinya saya tulis saja langsung biar pikiran ini plong. Akhirnya lega juga karena sudah mengupdate cerita ini.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, akan saya sambung jika ada waktu luang.**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini.**

 **Saya akan hiatus sejenak.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Selasa, 22 Agustus 2017**


End file.
